How About Love?
by LaineLove
Summary: Thanks to rumors Hermione comes up with a plan to get Harry. Songfic!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Something To Talk About. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Bonnie Raitt respectively.**

Inspiration popped into my head while reading this. I hope you enjoy the idea if not the words =D

* * *

Hermione was lying on her bed staring but not seeing her ceiling. She couldn't get her mind off the conversation she had earlier with Ginny, Luna, and Tonks. They had all been at Luna's engagement party. Ron had finally proposed after a year and a half of bliss. After the war the Golden Trio had decided to go back to Hogwarts for their 7th year. During that time Ron and Luna had fallen in love.

Ginny ended up falling for Draco Malfoy. He changed sides shortly before the war and with Ginny's help the others either loved or accepted him. After the initial tension Draco and Hermione had grown quite close. Remus and Tonks had been in a coma for awhile but they soon recovered and were extremely happy raising little Teddy.

With everyone paired off she and Harry had naturally spent more time together. They weren't together, they had just deepened their friendship. And that was just what the girls were going on about at the party.

**Flashback**

"Mione!" Ginny squealed turning towards her best friend happily. Immediately Hermione grew wary, that tone only meant one thing, her love life. It seemed the other two knew that tone as well because Luna trained her dreamy gaze on her and Tonks smirked, her hair turning jet back and eyes turning the exact shade of green she knew without a doubt. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We are just friends! How many times do I have to tell you that?" She asked exasperated. Luna and Tonks had the decency to look slightly ashamed but Ginny would not let herself be put off with a little denial.

"Hermione, everyone sees it but you two!" Luna and Tonks nodded in agreement.

"Almost everyone believes you two are secretly in a relationship." Tonks pointed out. "Even Remus."

"You laugh more around him, you both unconsciously move closer to each other, and your constantly staring." Luna thought aloud. Ginny turned back to Hermione smiling smugly.

"You two are in love but your either too stubborn or too scared to admit it."

**End Flashback**

That one conversation led her to this state, staring at the ceiling thinking of her best friend and their life together. She thought about all the looks, the small touches, secret smiles, the hugs, and most importantly her feelings. With a gasp she shot up into a sitting position. "Bloody hell, I'm in love with my best friend."

As much as she didn't want to admit it, Ginny was right. She had been too stubborn and scared to figure this out before now. She contemplated what she was going to do about it. She drifted off to sleep with a smile and a plan.

The next day everyone was at the Burrow swimming in the lake out back. They were all having fun and acting like kids when music started to play. Everyone turned to look at the house and saw Tonks, Ginny, and Luna. Confusion flared across everyone's mind and Remus, Draco, Ron, and Harry met in the middle of the crowd. A quick whispered conversation took place between them before looking back up at the girls.

Each was wearing a sundress. Tonks, with a black pixie cut and green eyes, was wearing a mint green spagetti strap. Luna had her blonde hair up in a high ponytail and was wearing a pale pink halter dress. Ginny's shoulder length red hair was in two braids, her dress a cornflower blue strapless. Each dress fell to their knees.

Once the lyrics started Hermione came out of the house in a white off the shoulder sundress with a small brown bow right below her breasts. Her curly brown hair fell beautifully around her shoulders framing her face. Each girl went to their boyfriend, fiancé, husband leaving Hermione standing at the door singing. As she sang she walked towards Harry determined, her eyes never once leaving his.

_People are talkin, talking 'bout people_

_I hear them whisper, you won't believe it_

_They think we're lovers kept under covers_

_I just ignore it, but they keep saying_

_We laugh just a little too loud_

_We stand just a little too close_

_We stare just a little too long_

_Maybe they're seeing, something we don't, Darlin'_

_Let's give them something to talk about_

_Let's give them something to talk about_

_Let's give them something to talk about_

_How about love?_

_I feel so foolish, I never noticed_

_You'd act so nervous, could you be falling for me?_

_It took a rumor to make me wonder_

_Now I'm convinced I'm going under_

_Thinking 'bout you every day_

_Dreaming 'bout you every night_

_Hoping that you feel the same way_

_Now that we know it, let's really show it, Darlin'_

_Let's give them something to talk about_

_Let's give them something to talk about_

_Let's give them something to talk about_

_How about love?_

_Let's give them something to talk about_

_A little mystery to figure out_

_Let's give them something to talk about_

_How about love, love, love, love?_

_Let's give them something to talk about_

_Let's give them something to talk about_

_Let's give them something to talk about_

_How about love, love, love, love?_

_Let's give them something to talk about_

_Let's give them something to talk about_

_Let's give them something to talk about_

_How about love?_

When the song ended Harry pulled her close. "Let's give them something to talk about." Harry told her, his eyes full of lust and love. "How about love?" She asked him smirking. He smiled briefly before kissing her. So wrapped up in each other neither heard the crowd cheering around them.


End file.
